


Complicated Feelings

by Black_Burrie



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, One Sided Love, Slow Burn, happy ending :), one sided style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Burrie/pseuds/Black_Burrie
Summary: Butters has always been in love with Stan. Being friends with benefits wasn’t his ideal relationship with him, but he’ll take whatever love Stan offers him.





	1. Friday’s Night

Butters patiently stayed under the covers of his bed. The house stood still and all he could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock, a floor beneath him, and the winter wind blowing. He checked his phone. He checked the conversation he had with Stan earlier the evening. Butters wasn’t going crazy. He confirmed that he’ll pick the blonde boy up around 1 AM as usual. “He didn’t forget about our Friday’s did he?” Butters couldn’t help but mutter to himself when he checked the clock. 1:30 AM. He got out of bed and pulled the curtains back and saw his breath immediately fog up the icy cold window. Butters checked his phone again. Nothing. His heart sank and he went back into bed, clinging to the pillow. “Stan…” Just saying his name was enough to make him embarrassed. A small tap from the window startled him. He quickly got out of bed and saw Stan at the front yard, waving frantically at him. Butters drew a frowny face at the fog he made and watched as he laughed and shrugged a ‘sorry’ to him. He felt ecstatic seeing him and sneaked down stairs to get out. “Let’s go!” Stan mischievously smiled and ushered Butters into his car. “This time, I brought Kenny and Kyle. Hope that’s ok.” “Oh, I don’t mind. As long as you guys don’t have a freaky orgy like Christmas.” He snorted. Stan playfully punched him in the arm. “Aw sick dude! That only happened because Cartman spiked the eggnog with weird shit. Besides you weren’t even there!” He averted his eyes from Stan and his face became bright red. They stopped at the outskirts of town and started to prepare for a fire. Once the fire started, Stan pulled out a grocery bag from the trunk of his car and put it next to Butters. He pulled out a couple beer bottles and handed one to Butters. “Do you drink?” He asked. “Mm, only in church.” Butters hesitantly grabbed the bottle from Stan. “Then this should be an experience for you.” He tossed a bottle cap opener and Butters struggled for a bit. “Um, where’s Kenny and Kyle?” He took a sip. “Probably fucking,” Stan easily opened up his and took a big swig. Butters spat out his drink. “Jesus Christ dude! I thought you knew.” “What? Oh no, it just tasted really bad!” He coughed. “Oh, then try this instead, it’s sweeter.” Stan took Butters’ beer. “They’re not really… screwing, are they?” He asked. “Mm, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were. They became friends with benefits or something after Christmas,” He chugged down the alcohol in one gulp and sighed heavily. “Hmph, fucking traitors…” Butters looked at him, poking at the fire with a stick, and collectively gathered all of his courage to speak. “Stan, I-“ “Hey dude! Sorry we were late!” Kyle’s voice interrupted him. “Dude! What took you guys so long?” Stan stood up and slapped his back. “Trying weed. We didn’t realize the time. But, we saved you two a joint.” Kenny pulled out the cigarette from his pockets. Butters stood up and noticed the obvious hickey on Kyle’s neck. He noticed the dried stain on Kenny’s jacket. He noticed the sad smile Stan gave.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Butters fuck oh nooooo (short, but I lost motivation throughout chapter 2. Maybe chapter 3 would be longer who knows)

After passing around the joint and drinking for several hours, they all decided to go home. “Cmon Butters, I’ll drive you back.” Stan offered and stumbled when getting back up. “I think you’re too drunk and high to drive, I’ll do it.” Butters helped him get into the car and started the engine. The drive was silent and long. “You saw it too, didn’t you?” Stan initiated. “Huh?” “They weren’t smoking weed. Kenny and Kyle.” His voice started to crack. “Oh… um yes.” Butters pursed his lips. “Fucking called it.” He laughed miserably. The rest of the drive stayed silent until Butters pulled into Stan’s driveway. He continued to help Stan to his room and tucked him in. “Don’t go.” Stan muttered and grabbed onto his jacket. Butters sat back down on the bed and grabbed his hand. “Ok, I won’t Stan,” He took off his boots and jacket and climbed into bed, staring at the back of his head. “U-um… goodnight.” Stan turned around to face Butters. “I fucking love you, dude.” “H-huh? Uh, I mean, I love you too!” Butters stuttered and started to panic. “You’re so cute when you freak out.” Stan places his hand on the cherry red cheek. “Stan…” He leaned closer to kiss Butters, his tongue getting slipped in. “Hmmmh…” Butters hummed, getting goosebumps everywhere. He embraced the dark haired boy, feeling his warmth and smelling the drugs and alcohol. “I love you Stan.”

The bright sun and the birds chirping woke Butters up. He sat back up, which triggered a mild hangover. Remembering he stayed over at Stan, all of last night’s memories came rushing in. “Ugh… morning,” Stan sat up and rubbed his temples. “Good morning!” “What happened last night? Oh.” He stared at Butter’s naked body and took notice of both their clothes scattered on the ground. “Um… are you ok?” Butters asked. “Hey, this doesn’t change between us right? We’re still friends right?” Stan lied back down, crossing his arms. Butters’ heart was full and empty at the same time. “O-oh… yeah…” He couldn’t hide his disappointment. “Aw shit, I didn’t mean… uh… what I meant was, we can still keep doing this. You know, the friends with benefits if you want.” He offered. Butters lied back down on the pillow and bit his lip. He wants Stan’s love so badly for such a long time, he almost wanted to say yes to his offer. He knew he didn’t had a chance in the first place to even be sleeping with him. “Ok. I… I accept your offer!” He tried hard to keep a cheery attitude, when deep down, his heart felt broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao the title sounds so dramatic; I’m really bad at titles orzzzz  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	3. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell yeah im adding Stutters smut try and stop me (also more pining Stan lol)

“Pssst! Ay! Butters!” A familiar voice who was terrible at hiding his volume caught the blond boy’s attention. Butters turned around. “What is it Eric? B-better make it snappy, I don’t wanna get in trouble by the teacher.” He whispered. “Is it true that you and Stan fucked last weekend?” He stretched his lips into a grin, not a friendly one either. “H-huh? I think you’re mistaken, Eric. All Stan and I did was hang out…” Butters averted his eyes and maintained a cool composure. His fat and clammy hands yanked down his turtleneck, revealing multiple hickeys on his neck and shoulders. “Hah! I called it! You’re such a fag Butters!” His laughter attracted the attention of the entire class, including the teacher. Everyone briefly stared at his kiss marks, before shifting their gaze at their books. “Eric Cartman! Enough talking! And no more of your foul language or you’ll go to your counselor!” The teacher scolded him.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. Butters rushed out and stood in front of the door, where Stan’s class is. “H-hiya Stan!” He patted the eager boy’s blonde hair. “You don’t have to keep waiting for me you know.” He dryly laughed. “What’s wrong with waiting for my best friend so we can have lunch together?” “Ah, I guess it’s nothing. Let’s go.” They flashed their off campus pass to the hallway monitors and opened the doors. They were greeted by light snowfall and chilly winds, normal for a winter in South Park. “Everybody says that they were going to McDonalds. Should we go too?” Butters stared at his phone, checking group chat. “Mm… nah, I’ll make us some Mac and cheese at home. Plus hot cocoa sounds nice, huh?” Stan offered. “Hot cocoa next to a fireplace sounds like the ideal winter afternoon.” Butters smiled and turned his blushing face away from Stan.

At the Marsh’s house, it was completely silent and empty, except for Sparky’s tired whining. Butters heated up the milk and Stan started the fire. Once the cocoa mix was stirred with the hot milk, they sat in front of the fireplace, looking at the window as the snow piled up on the windowsill. “You know you’re really bad at covering up hickeys.” Stan pointed at his turtleneck sweater. “Huh? What do you mean?” “C’mon, this is the only turtleneck you own and you wear it when Cartman knows about you and me were hanging out that weekend. Not to mention the two fuck buddies were there too.” He chuckles bitterly to himself. “Oh jeez… Eric actually called me out in English today. He told everyone in the class I was a fag.” Butters scoffed. “I’m actually kinda surprised that’s all he did. If I was in the same class as him, he would throw the biggest ‘Stan is gay’ parade.” He laughs. “Stan, you don’t hate Kyle do you?” The room got silent, his eyes glaring at Butters’. “O-oh sorry! I just thought you weren’t on good terms with him because of Kenny, actually, never mind. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Stan stopped glaring at him and looked down at his half empty hot cocoa.”I don’t hate him. I just… I’m angry at myself. I should’ve fucked him when I had the chance,” Butters almost choked on his hot cocoa. “What I meant was, when we all had the dumb fucking orgy on Christmas, he wanted to become friends with benefits with me. I told him no. I liked him. A lot. So I thought if I screw my best friends, I’d never… you know, date him or something. Turns out, I blew my chances of ever getting close to Kyle.” He sighed and quickly wiped away his tears. “Well why don’t you tell him? About how you feel?” Butters asked. “I… don’t know… I wanna get over him.” There was a long pause between the two. “You remind me of a friend I know,” Stan looked up from his cocoa. “He really likes another guy. They’ve been friends for a while now. T-then one day, they had a fling. My friend knew he would never start a relationship with his crush, so he thought being friends with benefits would be the only way to get close to him. Turns out, he’s still hurting, knowing he’ll never be with the guy he likes. S-so, what I’m saying is, you should… you shouldn’t be unhappy that you’re not friends with benefits with Kyle.” Butters mumbled and looked at the fireplace. “Huh… so what happened to your friend?” “O-oh… he’s still… in love with the guy.” He took a long sip of his cocoa to stop Stan from asking more questions. “It’s funny. I’ve always went to Kyle when I had problems before. Now I’m confiding my dumb problems with the most softest and dorkiest kid I know.” Stan scoffed a little. “O-oh jeez, you still think I’m a Melvin?” “Mm, kinda. But that’s what makes you cute… uh, no homo though,” He laughed to himself and finished his hot cocoa. “Um, I’ll make the Mac and Cheese now.” He left the living room, darting back into the kitchen. Butters’ heart fluttered as he sipped his chocolate drink. He looked outside and the clouds looked darker and the snowfall became heavier. 

They ate their Mac and Cheese while talking about nothing particular. “Butters you have cheese on your mouth.” Stan pointed out. “Here?” Butters pointed at the clean side of his face. Stan leaned in and licked his finger to rub off the cheese from his lips. There was a pause, before Stan leaned in further to kiss him. “W-wait, my breath smells like Mac and cheese.” Butters stopped him. “I don't mind. Mine too.” Stan went back in to kiss the surprised blonde boy’s lips and cheeks. Butters gave in and pulled him in closer. “Are we doing this? Now?” He asked. “Do you want to?” “W-well, I’ll be ok if you’re ok.” Butters muttered. “Upstairs now.” Stan grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. He pulled down Butters’ turtleneck and kissed the spots where the hickeys weren’t there. “Mmmm.” He hummed and squirmed a little. Butters sat down on the bed and Stan pulled down his pants. “Hey dude, are you sure you want to do this? I’m pretty sure I didn’t ask you how you felt when I was drunk Fri-“ He was stopped by Butter’s hand. “Stan, I know you would never hurt me. So I’m ok with this.” Stan hesitated for a second. He pulled down his cute watermelon underwear, revealing his slightly erect cock. “I only kissed you and you’re already hard? That’s kinda impressive dude.” He teased and wrapped his fingers around his penis. “A-ah…” Butters lifted his shirt and grabbed the bed sheets. Stan’s hand pumped up and down, getting faster with each stroke as Butters’ moaning got louder. His grip felt painful at first, but as he kept going, the pain melted away and his hips started to move with his strokes. “A-ah! Stan!” He gripped the bedsheets harder. “Just breathe dude. You’ll last longer,” Stan suggested. “Mmm… You sound cute.” He unzipped his pants and started to stroke his own cock. “I-I don't think I can last longer…” Butters whined. “Then do it Butters.” He pumped a little faster, making the blonde boy crazy. He became silent for a second, before electricity surged throughout his body. “O-oh gosh…” He breathed heavily. Stan wiped his fingers with the tissues on his drawers. “Aw shit, lunch just ended. We should head back.” Stan threw the box of tissues at Butters. “Oh hamburgers! We’re late for class?!” He tried his best to wipe off the stains on his clothes. “Here, just use my sweater for now. We can finish this later,” Stan promised and zipped up his pants. “Hey, Butters. I never thanked you for listening to my problems. So uh, thanks.” He smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this as long as possible also I’m very sorry of my smut writing; I’m inexperienced orzzzz
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time in Stan’s POV oooh spicy  
> Also more smut at the end of the chapter oops

Stan tapped his pencil on the desk and he couldn’t focus on the worksheet. His boner from lunch kept distracting him. He kept thinking what Butters had said to him. He kept cringing to himself what he called Butters. ‘Ugh, cute? Jesus Christ that was totally homo! He probably thinks I’m hella gay.’ He sighed in frustration and excused himself from class. He purposely passed Kyle’s class and stared at him working diligently on his notes. Kyle looked up and met eyes with Stan. He got up from his teacher, spent no more than a second with the teacher and left. “Dude! Where were you at lunch today?” He demanded. “Chill out Kyle, I just went home and ate.” Stan sighed and looked at his feet. “Hey, what’s up? You’ve been acting strange and it seems like you’ve been avoiding me.” There was a brief pause. “I don’t know… I- I wanna tell you, but…” “But what Stan? You can tell me anything.” Kyle assured him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s just…” He started. “I’ve been pissed off because of you and Kenny. It seems like you guys are inseparable lately.” “Oh. Ohhh… yeah, we got close physically because of the whole friends with benefits thing, but we recently stopped. You’re still my best friend Stan. That’ll never come between us.” He playfully punched Stan on the arm. “Really? Then that means-“ He stopped mid sentence. “Thanks Kyle. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch.” “Sure dude, see ya.” The ginger looked slightly confused at Stan’s sudden change of topic, but he went back inside class. Stan turned around and kept walking the empty halls. “I could’ve confessed! Why didn’t I?? Goddammit!” He ruffled his messy hair in anger. He passed Butters’ class and saw him at one of the lab tables performing a chemistry experiment with a partner. He got up to bring the beaker at a scale on the teacher’s desk. Butters looked up while weighing his experiment and waved furiously with a big dopey grin. He waved back and his heart felt lighter. Stan couldn’t help but smirk to himself when Butters was wearing the old turtleneck sweater he lent. He started to walk down the empty hallways again, but he stopped when his phone lit up with a text from Butters.

Butters: “Whatcha doin’ out there? Don’t you have trig??”  
Stan: “Ugh, don’t remind me of that stuff, I’m so sick of math rn. I couldn’t concentrate so I went out for a walk.  
… I talked to Kyle btw :/ “  
Butters: “Well? How’d it go?”  
Stan: “I don’t know? I remembered your advice and I was planning on telling him how I feel, but… I couldn’t say it.”  
Butters: “???”  
Stan: “Me neither. I’ve been walking around the halls pretty damn frustrated.”  
Butters: “Maybe you got a bit of stage fright?”  
Stan: “No, it wasn’t that. I didn’t FEEL anxious. It’s strange, I’ve been waiting years to confess my feelings for Kyle since middle school. It’s like I-“

Stan stopped mid sentence. “Holy shit…” He started to laugh sadly.

Butters: “You can keep venting! This is a judge free zone.”  
Stan: “Oh no, I didn’t stop because I was embarrassed. I just realized something.”  
Butters: “Shoot fella!”  
Stan: “I’ve. Lost. Interest. I've been so obsessed for such a long time, I fell in love with the idea of dating Kyle.”  
Butters: Aw I’m sorry to hear that fella! :( “  
Stan: “Don’t worry about it. I should’ve just accepted it a long time ago. You should probs head back to class. I’ll see you soon.”  
Butters: “TTYL! <3”  
Stan: … “<3”

Butters had always ended the conversation with a heart. Stan smiled and admired the little cute things Butters always does to make him feel better. He put his phone away and kept walking down the hallway. Stan went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. “Jesus Christ Stanley Marsh, you are a mess.” He muttered to himself. He glanced at his phone, staring at the heart Butters sent and his boner came back with a vengeance. He dashed into the empty stalls and pulled down his pants to let his cock breathe. Stan stared at his bulging underwear for a second and he started to stroke it. “Oh shit…” He cursed under his breath and pulled down his underwear. He closed his eyes to imagine a cute blonde girl stroking his cock. His other hand went under his sweater and teased his nipples, which made his entire body twitch. The blonde girl kissed his thighs and stomach as her hand got faster. “Mmm!” Stan tried his best not make a sound. He clenched his stomach muscles and he let go of his nipples to cover his mouth. “Oh Stan…” In an instant, the cute blonde girl disappeared only to be replaced by Butters’ cheerful face. He gasped and released everything onto his hands. “What… the fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody reading my story? Lol I don’t care, I’m just here to memorialize my fanfic and hopefully cringe at my awful writing skills 2 years later
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


	5. Constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell if this is a drama story or a goddamn Shoujo anime anymore
> 
> The next chapter might take a while until it’s finished (school just started for me)

Butters stared at his phone, smiling wide at the heart Stan sent. Someone cleared their throat behind him. “O-oh sorry!” Butters notes the weight of the flask and hurried back to his lab station. “What’s the weight of the acid and the flask?” Wendy asked. Butters said nothing and continued to smile at his screen. “Butters!” She waved her hand in front of the dazed boy. “Oh! Right, uh… 115.3 grams.” 

The bell rang as everyone hurried to their bags. “I want you all to finish your lab report for homework! Have a nice day off tomorrow!” The teacher dismissed the class. Butters waited outside for Stan. He stared at his phone, admiring the little heart he sent. “Hey, let’s go.” Stan patted on his back. The car ride to his place was mostly silent, Butters mostly trying to strike a conversation, only for Stan to reply on a vague tone. They pulled up at the Marsh’s house and Stan still continued to stay standoffish as they entered. “Here, your sweater is all clean.” He threw the turtleneck at Butters. “Stan? What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing,” He answered, refusing to look at Butters in the eyes. “I’m just tired.” Butters sighed and took off the oversized sweater, to put his own back on. “Well, o- ok then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for cleaning my turtleneck.” He opened the door, paused for a second, only to hear Stan’s footsteps marching upstairs. 

Butters tossed and turned in his bed, checking his phone continuously. It’s 1:00 AM. He stared at the heart he sent during chem class. “Maybe he thought that was too gay…” He muttered to himself and his fingers clacked on the keyboard.

Butters: “Hey Stan. If I made you uncomfortable with during class, I just want to apologize.”  
Butters: “Are you mad because of the heart I sent?”  
Butters: “Did I do something wrong?”

He kept deleting his texts and sighed loudly. He turned off his phone and set it next to his bed and tried to fall asleep. A loud ding quickly jolted the blonde boy to sit up and check his phone.

Kenny: “Yoo Buttercup, are you awake?”  
Butters: “I am now. What’s wrong?”  
Kenny: “Nothin’ much. Bebe’s throwing a party and I’ve been wondering where you were :p”  
Butters: “Oh hamburgers! I forgot!”  
Kenny: “Still not too late to come. Stan’s been quiet this entire time. You should def cheer him back up.”  
Butters: “I’ll… be there.”

He hopped out of bed and changed from his pajamas. He sneaked past his parent’s bedroom and got outside. The cold breeze almost caught him off guard and he shuffled his way to Bebe’s house. Butters stared at the flashing colours illuminating the windows and the soft hum of the bass as he let himself in. The loud music, rainbow lights, and the sea of people overwhelmed Butters. He managed to push past through into the kitchen and saw Stan by himself in the backyard patio. “H-hiya Stan.” Butters tapped his shoulders, almost spilling the red solo cup in Stan’s hand. “Oh hey, I didn’t think you were gonna come.” “Kenny reminded me.” He chuckled to himself. There was an awkward pause between the two, the breeze filling in the silence. “Stan, I wanted to ask you something. Was my heart too gay?” Butters finally broke the silence. “What?” “I mean, did I somehow offend you with the text I sent you?” Stan pursed his lips and took a long sip from his cup. “No, of course not. I was just… I was just upset over something. But I’m better now.” He forced a smile and turned away from the confused blonde teen. Butters placed a hand on Stan’s forearm. “It’s awfully cold. Have you been out here this whole time?” He pulled his arm away from Butters. “No. I’m not stupid.” He scoffed. The backyard door slid open. “What are you two doing out there? All the fun is in here!” Bebe ushered them both back in. Stan made a beeline to the fruit punch and Butters followed, grabbing a red solo cup for himself. “You don’t have to follow me dude.” Stan said, with an annoyed look on his face. “I know that,” He poured himself a cup of punch. “Oh… this fruit punch is awfully strong and painful.” Butters coughed. “It’s filled with vodka.” Stan smirked and took a giant swig from his cup. He stared at his drink and went back outside, only for Butters to follow. “Did you come to the party for only me? I mean Jesus dude, have fun.” He scoffed again. “Well, that was most of the reason,” They both stared at the night sky. “But, who could resist the stars? I sure can’t.” “Dude, there’s only like 3 stars. And the moon.” Stan chuckled bitterly. “That maybe, but look. You can see Jupiter over there.” Butters pointed at the patch of sky, dotted with a singular bright planet. “I bet we could see the Cancer constellation if we weren’t in this town,” Stan remarked. “Let’s get outta here.” He grinned and grabbed Butters’s hand. They pushed through the crowd and Stan ushered Butters into his car. “Should you be driving?” He asked, cautiously. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not drunk, just buzzed.” Stan started the ignition and they took off, leaving South Park in the dust. “Look, I’m sorry if I acted like a douche after school. And during the party.” Stan sighed and finished his fruit punch. “O-oh, you weren’t acting like a douche!” Butters shook his head and downed his drink. “I know you’re just saying that Butters. Look, I just felt that I was distant to you and that wasn’t… fair of me to do.” “Then what changed your mind?” “I dunno. I’d figured if I was gonna-“ Stan slapped his mouth before he could finish his sentence. “No, the reason is stupid, just forget about it.” Butters wanted to press for details, but he left it at that. “Woah… you CAN see the Cancer constellation up there.” He breathed softly in awe. Stan made a turn, driving away from the road and into the field. He stopped and opened up the trunk, inviting Butters to sit with him in the back. “I’m pretty sure that’s a Libra and a Virgo.” Stan pointed out. “Hey! That’s our zodiac signs!” Butters pointed out. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually know that stuff?” He rolled his eyes and laughed a little. “Oh well… Shouldn’t everyone? I do believe that friendship and relationships are determined by the stars.” “What do the stars say between our relationship then?” Stan muttered under his breath. “H-huh?” The dark haired boy shook his head and went in front to play his CD’s. He pulled Butters up and placed his hand on his hips. “S-Stan?” He directed the flustered boy’s hands on his shoulders. “What? Don’t like it?” He laughed bitterly. “Mmm, It’s nice. Just a little confused that’s all.” Butters hummed and chuckled at Stan’s terrible attempt at a waltz. “You know, you snuck out to go to a dance party, I feel like you deserve one.” “Oh well, if you’re gonna treat me to a waltz, then you should learn how to do it in the first place.” He teased and directed Stan’s legs and posture. After song after song, he started to get the hang of it and Butters no longer had to stare at his feet to guide Stan. “Butters… what do you view me as?” Stan spoke up. His mouth went dry and his brain stopped working. “W-what do you mean??” “Am I your friend? Or something else?” “Oh geez, that’s a hard question to answer, Stan. I’m afraid if I told you, you’d hate me. W-well what about you? What am I to you?” Butters avoided the question. “Hm… I see you as a lot of things. Some of them I don’t wanna admit.” Stan sighed loudly. His heart ached hearing Stan’s answer. “Do you love me or not? You’re starting to drive me crazy!” He desperately wanted to blurt it out, but he kept his mouth shut. There was another thick tension getting in between the both of them. Before they could both say anything, Stan’s phone started to go off and vibrated in his pockets. He lets go of Butters’s hand and waist and took the phone call. “Hello?” The rest of the night was more of a blur. Butters woke up in his bed, frustrated and with a headache. “Butters! Get your lazy ass up and help your mother with the dishes!” Stephen pounded on the door and stormed back down stairs. A buzz came from his phone and it was a text from Kenny, asking to hang out for lunch. 

“So I lured you to Bebe’s party, only for you to pine and whine about Stan? Dude! Sneaking out and dancing, are you kidding me? That def sounded like a perfect time to ask him.” Kenny scolded him, while shoving french fries into his mouth. Butters moaned and took a slurp from his milkshake. “I know I’m not helping myself by keeping it in myself, only to complain an awful lot to you Ken.” He muttered. “Hey, cheer up dude. Maybe you should take Stan out for dinner or something? Maybe break the question then? If you feel like the two of you is too awkward, I could invite Kyle so we can spy on you both.” He offered. “That would take the edge off of me, knowing that you and Kyle are there judging me,” He giggles and rolled his eyes. “I’m just a tad afraid that Stan might reject me if I tell him the truth. I’d prefer if we’d stay friends a-and not ruin it with my messy emotional baggage.” “Yeah, that’s why I offered to spy on you two to make sure nobody fucks things up.” “P-perhaps I could ask him out…” Butters glanced down at his phone.

He rubbed his knuckles together nervously, a bad habit from 4th grade he couldn’t break. Butters stared at his phone, which lied on the opposite side of the bed. After staring at it for a while, he gathered enough courage to text Stan.

Butters: “Hiya Stan! ^_^ “  
Stan: “What’s up Buttercup?”  
Stan: “**Butters shit autocorrect.”  
Butters: “Are you free Sunday?”  
Stan: “Maybe, maybe not, depends tho. Why?”  
Butters: “It’s nothin’ much, I just wanted to take you to this diner.”  
Stan: “I’ll have to check my schedule. I’ll ttyl.”  
Butters: “K! TTYL <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I originally was gonna end it at the Star gazing scene, but I wanted to add more sexual tension and pining. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stutters is such an underrated ship. So my uncreative ass decided to stay up past midnight to write boys being sad and romantic.


End file.
